herofandomcom-20200223-history
Medic (Team Fortress 2)
A Teutonic man of medicine from Stuttgart, Germany, with a rather tenuous adherence to medical ethics, Dr. Ludwig, aka the Medic, is nonetheless the primary healing class of the team. Weapons As the Medic doesn't possess the best arsenal for straight-up gunplay, he can typically be found near the front-lines, healing wounded teammates while trying to stay out of trouble. While his Medigun is focused on an ally, wounded teammates will quickly regain health, while unharmed teammates' health will be temporarily topped up. While healing, the Medic's ÜberCharge bar will fill up until the weapon begins to crackle, at which point he can activate a deadly charge that either makes himself and an ally temporarily invulnerable (when using the default Medi Gun) or gives his patient 100% critical shots for up to 8 seconds (when using the Kritzkrieg). The Medic is the only class capable of regenerating health over time; the longer a Medic stays out of combat, the faster his health will recover. A damaged Medic will regenerate health at a rate of 3 HP per second, which scales up over the following ten seconds to a maximum of 6 HP per second (though carrying the Blutsauger reduces the regeneration rate from 3-6 to 1-4, and the Crusader's Crossbow and Amputator together will raise it by 1). The Medic's primary weapon is a syringe gun by default, which fires syringes filled with either lethal injections (to enemies) or vaccinations (to allies) in a similar fashion as a machine gun or assault rifle. A variation known as the Blutsauger allows the Medic to regain health from enemies that he is firing at, but at the cost of having a smaller regeneration rate over time. The Crusader's Crossbow allows the Medic to fire a single, more damaging syringe at once, where the farther it travels, the more damage it inflicts. While it is still capable of dealing critical damage, it can not guartanee it via headshots like the Sniper's Sniper Rifle or Huntsman unfortunately. The Medic uses a Medi Gun as his secondary "weapon", which allows the Medic to heal other teammates as well as provide them with an overheal buff, which increases their health by 50% for a limited time; the Medic's regeneration rate will also increase over time as well. While healing, the Medic will build up an Ubercharge, which when completely filled, will allow the Medic to activate a charge that will make him and the player that is being healed temporarily invulnerable for 8 seconds. The Kritzkrieg, a variation to the default Medi Gun, allows the player that is being healed to deal guaranteed critical hits for 8 seconds, but does not make the Medic nor the patient invulnerable. The Medic carries a Bonesaw as his default melee weapon, very fitting since he is a former doctor and is battling mercenaries to the death. Unlike his other weapons, the default Bonesaw (as well as several variations) do not carry any healing properties. The variation known as the Ubersaw allows the Medic to build ÜberCharge from killing enemy mercenaries, adding 25% charge per kill. The weapon also enables the Medic to use his taunt kill known as Spinal Tap, in which the Medic thrusts the blade of the saw forward, which deals one damage and stuns the enemy, before drawing the weapon back, instantly killing the opponent; if both actions occur, the Medic will recieve a full ÜberCharge, as the initial stun adds 25% and the actual kill adds 75%. On the downside, the Ubersaw swings slower. Role Like all of the characters, he is an anti-hero/anti-villain depending on who you play as and what side you choose. He is also known for his sadistic personality toward his enemies, claiming that healing is not as rewarding as killing or hurting others. Gallery Images 300px-Community Medic Strategy Header.png Medic.png|''"Oops! Zat vas not Medizin!"'' Medic.jpg Class medicred.png TF2_Mercenaries.jpeg|The Medic with the other mercenaries. Spinaltap.png|''"I'm going to saw through your bones!"'' Videos Meet the Medic See also Medic on the Villains Wiki Navigation Category:Male Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Anti Hero Category:Mentally Ill Category:Nameless Category:Healers Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Magic Category:Animal Kindness Category:Wrathful Category:Internet Heroes Category:Vengeful Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Protectors Category:Damsels Category:Traitor Category:Obsessed Category:Mastermind Category:On & Off Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Lethal Category:Webcomic Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Revived Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Brutes Category:Control Freaks Category:Genius Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Grey Zone Category:Dissociative Category:Angels Category:Antagonists Category:Misguided